Kurayami
by Drekk
Summary: Naruto is fed up with being shoved aside and he is given a chance to become much more than he is will he take it or will he stay forever as he is. Dark Naruto, AU, OOC, No pairing decided


Kurayami

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto in any form or fashion.

Ch 1

A Deal

Naruto rushed to find Kakashi, he was excited because the one person he wanted to fight was his opponent for the finals. Rounding the corner he saw Kakashi talking with Sasuke. Slowing down he jugged up to Kakashi.

"Kaskashi-sensei I need to train for the finals. Can you train me?"

Kakashi glanced down at the blond bundle of energy and shook his head. "I'm sorry Naruto I need to prepare Sasuke for his match, but I have gotten you a much better teacher who can help you prepare for whoever your opponent is."

Naruto stared at Kakashi true he may have looked like the dunce but he wasn't he wanted to avoid trouble from the villagers so he looked like a buffoon and they just laughed and left him alone like he wanted them to. HE had hoped that Kakashi would train him but his hopes were in vain since he had to train the precious emo queen. Thinking quickly he quickly focused on his occupant.

"Kyuubi?"

BWhat do you want brat?/B

"I was wondering something. Is there a way that you can teach me to become stronger?"

Kyuubi sat up and looked at the boy standing right in front of the cage.

BWhy would I give you any help at all?/B

"So your turning me down as well it figures." With that he pushed his mind outward and rejoined the waking world to see a man dressed all in black with a black pair of circular sunglasses perched on his nose. Naruto didn't even pause to acknowledge the strange man he shrugged and moved past the two teachers and walked out the door ignoring the calls for him to stop. Once outside he quickly jumped to the nearest roof and summoned a swarm of clones which spread out in every direction as the real Naruto headed towards the Hokage's tower. Ebisu and Kakashi ran out side the exam building and saw thousands of clones running about. With a groan they started looking for the real Naruto who at that moment was having a very heated debate with the Hokage.

"Hey old man we need to talk."

Sauratobi looked up from the mountain of paper work on his desk to see a very irate Naruto standing before him.

"What seems to be the problem Naruto?"

I need to ask for permission to leave the village for the month to train."

Sauratobi looked confused. "I thought Kakashi was going to teach you three for this month?"

Naruto laughed. "Kakashi is to busy teaching his and the villages most prized student."

The hokage leaned back in his chair and seemed to take one the appearance of someone much older. "Very well I need someone to go back to wave and collect the money owed to us for that mission you undertook with your teammates. I will expect you back in a month if your clones are still running amuck I would recommend the North gate it may take longer but Kakashi will not think of that gate first."

Naruto grinned and jumped out of the window heading back to his apartment to round up the things needed for his mission. When he finished he darted out the open window leaving his apartment unlocked and open but it didn't matter to him the mobs of people always seemed to conveniently come up with a key to his apartment when ever they ransacked it. The north gate came into view and Naruto saw that their was only one ANBU on duty and when he saw Naruto he just waved him through.

He was free.

………

Jumping through the trees he quickly came to the spot where team 7 had first encountered the demon brothers. Stopping for a moment he felt slightly nostalgic thinking back to the surprised look on Kakashi's face when he had shoved that kunai into his wound laughing he lept off towards the trees once more.

When darkness fell he made camp in a small stand of trees. He did enjoy camping out and was having the time of his life away from the village and all of the hate. He was munching on his fish when a strange sound caught his attention looking about in confusion he happened to glance up and saw a ball of fire streaking towards the ground. He watched in fascination as the fire ball struck the ground he waited a moment the collapsed as the ground shook. Standing up he felt his curiosity get the better of him and headed off towards the impact sight.

…..

Before Naruto reached the crater something was already moving. The rock split in two as a black tar like substance leaked out. Using tendrils it slowly pulled itself out into the forest surrounding the crater. Only one thought was driving this thing.

_ENERGY WE MUST HAVE ENERGY!!!_


End file.
